Phoenix Rising
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. A tag to Up From the Depths, part two. As the family tries to regroup from its loss, Virgil's determined to make sure the TV-21 lives on.


WOW! Again, I just have to say it. Wow. What an episode.

This isn't the story that I'd had planned, simply because the events that actually happened made the idea for it unviable. But I hope you still enjoy the alternative that my plot bunnies came up with.

* * *

Phoenix Rising

Virgil stared down at the ion wrench in his hand, before putting it wearily back to use. Never happier than when up to his elbows in grease and engine parts - well, right now he was far from it. Against this new, terrifying enemy, repairing the damage that he so ruthlessly left in his wake was becoming too much of a habit.

His own 'bird first, then Gordon's, and now Scott's. Running his hand over her blackened flank, the only comfort he could offer himself was how easy she'd been to fix. But then that thought corrected itself through a tired, chagrined sigh as he set back to work.

No, the greater comfort that he could offer himself was that she'd made it back in one piece. The greatest would forever be the sight of his brother emerging from her cockpit - rattled and shaken, and mad enough to spit venom, but thankfully unhurt. Against its unthinkable alternative, he'd cherish the relief it had given him for every breath of his life.

Of course, that didn't mean that he could dismiss the anger he still felt at what he, and Gordon, and Scott, had gone through. It didn't mean he could erase the memory of Gordon's face, as he'd seen the full extent of Four's damage. He might have teased his brother over muddling up his tools, but there'd been precious little of its usual humour.

Horror at her damage had also reminded him of how close he'd come to dying inside her. As soon as he'd finished fixing that nacelle, he'd settled back at Gordon's side, and tugged him into a comforting hug - holding him close, until all that pain, and shock, and grief, had emptied out onto his shoulder.

" _I know it hurts like hell to see her like this, Gordo, but trust me... I'll have her sub shape in no time_."

He couldn't forget the desperation in Alan's voice either, as he'd protested just as helplessly against Scott's order to destroy one of their father's greatest achievements.

" _But... it's Dad's plane_!"

Nor could he forget the bitterness in Scott's reply. Rarely, if ever, had his brother sounded so drained of the hope and belief that gave all of them something to live for.

" _I know, Alan. But it's not Dad_."

No, he hadn't seen the despair on their faces when their father's dream had exploded in front of their eyes, but - God, yes, he'd still felt it. Despite their grandmother's cheering pep talk, Virgil could still feel it now. Part of their family's history had died. One of their precious few ties with their father's legacy was gone. Just as they'd done for every day he'd been missing, they were all still grieving.

But - yes, she was gone. TV-21 was lost to them now. All they'd have to remember her by were holograms, photographs, and more tales from their grandmother that would keep her name alive.

Was there anything he could do to change that? No. Was he prepared to just lie down and accept it? _Hell_ , no.

The thought that had just popped into his head grew onto his face as a broadening smile. Slumped shoulders started to lift. A broken heart started its journey to the moment when it would soar again, with the joy of a family who now needed its strength more than ever.

Giving his repairs one final, typically fastidious check, Virgil then packed up his tools, and left One's hanger with a fresh spring in his stride. If just to his own knowledge and ability to make it happen, Operation Phoenix was officially GO.

* * *

While never by choice, the loss of this part of their father's legacy had come with near perfect timing. Four days after her destruction came the twentieth anniversary of her birth. A day that had been destined to pass like any other, from the luxury of an undisturbed breakfast, to three rescues that safely ended with no fatalities, or injuries, and no attempts by The Mechanic to stop them.

For Scott, filing their reports to the calming lilt of Virgil's latest sonata, the relief from that alone would have been enough. The same would go for Gordon and Alan, who were still battling Zombie Aliens while their grandmother, John and Kayo chatted quietly on the couch behind them.

Virgil, too, would also share and cherish this precious contentment. Just like one of his favourite paintings, though, the smile on his face kept the mother of secrets beneath it. A surprise that would bring this seemingly normal day to a truly special end.

"Okay, kids, that's enough work and play time. Now, go on... shoo! Time for tired heads to hit those beds."

Or not. Damn, of all the nights for Grandma to go all... well, grandma on them. Defying her would be a really, _really_ bad idea, but - well, needs must.

"Aww, but Grandma! We can't go to bed yet!"

In a room where a dropping pin would now sound like a cannon, six heads turned towards this sound of rebelling defiance. Eventually, a mild voice spoke for their united amusement.

"Oh really, Virgil? And why is that?"

Promising his eldest brother that, yes, he'd pay for that smirk later, Virgil then rose to his feet - trying to find a way to plead his case without giving away its cause.

"Well, I... uh... have something to show you."

Ah yes - nothing like a little late night mystery to get your folks back on your side. Well, most of them anyway. Time to lay on that famous Virgil Tracy charm, and put those big, brown, puppy dog eyes to their best ever use.

"It won't take long, Grandma. I just need to get it from my room, and get Brains to join us. I'll be real quick, then we can all get to bed. Promise."

Aaaaand - bingo. An indulging smile, followed by a masterclass in the art of practical compromise.

"Sounds a good plan to me, kid... but I've got an even better one. Why don't we all just head to _your_ room instead? Then you can show us whatever you've been up to in there, and then you can _all_ get to bed _._ "

Closest to him now, Gordon couldn't resist the payback that was long overdue, and would be all the sweeter now.

"Oooooooh, _busted_!"

Okay, so still not the outcome he'd planned for. And okay, so he now had two smirking brothers to deal with, but... no, Virgil didn't mind that either. No, wherever it came, this surprise he had planned for them would still be special.

Besides, he had one more ace up his sleeve. Instead of heading for his bedroom, he called Brains to join them, then led them instead to his studio - his turn to smile now, as Alan leapt to an excited, if not quite accurate conclusion.

"Hey, you've painted something for my birthday!"

Stopping him just in time from crashing through the door, Virgil then grinned as Scott took over the honours - a glance that conveyed the special bond between them confirming that something very special lay beyond it.

"No, Alan... no, I'm... uh... still working on that. But yeah, I've... um... done something kinda special for all of us."

For Scott, John, Kayo, and Grandma, the puzzle was all but solved now. Their broadening grins told him that. But for Gordon and Alan, and Alan especially, its revelation was still to come - at least, for as long as Scott could keep them under control. Alan alone was the mother of wrigglers, but Gordon too? Yes, biggest big brother had his hands full there. Literally.

Opening the door, before either could do it for him, Virgil led the way to his main workbench - rolling his eyes as Alan tried to peek under the sheet that covered it. One brotherly head lock later, and the big reveal was good to go.

Now all he had to do was find the right words. With so many expectant faces in front of him, it was proving harder than he'd thought. Finally, though, two encouraging nods gave him all the inspiration he needed.

"I know we've all had one hell of a week. We've lost the TV-21, and four of us came damn close to losing our lives. And this Mechanic seems hell bent on trying to destroy us, and everything we stand for. But just because he's won this battle doesn't mean he's won the war. Because this is Dad's dream that he's trying to take away from us. And each time he tries to do so... well, this will give us the strength, and the courage, to come through it, and keep fighting him until we beat him."

To proud backslaps and cheers of applause, and Kayo's mutter of "To a pulp...", Virgil carefully removed the sheet to reveal this precious inspiration. Not the painting they'd expected, but a sculpture, that drew gasps of admiration, and yells of joyous approval.

Perfect to every tiniest detail, the TV-21 soared from her runway of finest mahogany, while the nameplate below it sealed her place in this priceless piece of history.

"TV-21. The Birth Of My Dream. The Start Of My Legacy."

Preserved for all time, she was just what every one of them needed - their reactions everything that Virgil had hoped for.

Starting with Scott, and ending with Alan, he all but vanished into a pile of hugging arms, that only ended as each of them realized this was just part of a very special moment between them. Because however beautiful she was, the inspiration she'd been built to give them really didn't belong in an artist's studio.

No, there was only one place where they could draw on her strength and courage. Cradled in Alan's arms, she was carried down to the den, and placed with all the reverence she deserved in the centre of their father's desk.

Kneeling in front of her, Alan was still utterly smitten - his bedtime, and everyone else's, now fondly forgotten. Beyond his delighted enthralment, though, came a sigh of 'if only' disappointment.

"Wow, I - I just wish I'd had the chance Gordon did to fly her..."

That chance was lost to him now, of course, with no way to get it back. But as one of four best big brothers in the world knew, you could take the most impossible dream, and still find a way to make it happen. All you needed was a plane, some unique adaptations, a little bit of secrecy - and a whole lot of love.

Drawing him subtly aside, Virgil then made his eldest brother an offer that he knew he was _never_ going to refuse.

"So, for Allie's birthday... how'd you like to help me give AT1 a bit of a refit?!"


End file.
